Persona 5
by DarkStar Monarch
Summary: I couldn't think of a title. The Midnight Channel is back and a new team is gonna have to stop the rolling fog. A review would be nice not needed but nice.
1. Chapter 1

A/n-first fic why not start with basing it a game I've sank a lot of time into, persona 4 not played arena yet so dont know what happens there.

Things are still subject to change stuff like names etc etc this is probably gonna be a chapter of my mindless drabbling introducing a few characters and probably no TV world.

I'm genuinely gonna read it over once after I've done then publish it so dont expect good grammar feel free to help out with ideas or grammar stuff just ask and half the time I'm probably gonna say yes now introductions over on with persona 5.

Disclaimer-I dont own the persona franchise in any way past the characters i make up.

* * *

The Velvet Room.

* * *

In a dark room illuminated by deep blue light. In the back of the room a pale old man in a black suit, balding grey hair and his most noticeable features his long nose and bloodshot eyes, a smile locked into a grin sat next to him a woman with blonde hair ,light orange eyes and a blue dress highlighted with white a table placed in the center of the room.

The old man chuckled waving over a teenager stood at the other end of the room looking confused, the teen had short dark brown messy hair, fair skin, blue eyes and was dressed in a grey jacket, black hoodie underneath and dark blue jeans.

"Hello Boy. Welcome to the Velvet Room. Introductions are in order i am Igor" he stated gesturing to himself before doing the same to the woman siting next to him "This is Victoria."

"Glad to meet you I hope we'll be seeing lots of each other these coming months." she nodded smiling at you.

"What's your name Boy?" Igor asked looking up at you his creepy smile showing.

The teen started to stammer and look for an exit seeing the room was baren of doors and windows, it was a box with a table and chairs "um Kai... Kai Ishida." he blurted looking at Igor.

"Mr. Ishida myself and Victoria are here to guide you through the velvet room. we will be here when we are needed." he said looking back down at the table.

"What does that mean?" kai asked as he fell asleep.

* * *

shooting back up from his chair Kai woke up on a train towards Odaiba, Japan a few passengers taking a glance he wrote it off as a bad dream looking out the window seeing the station getting close to the station. _Why am i moving here, not that i dont love my grandma or anything but I really would rather be back in London. _His inner monologue went on as his train began to pull into the station. _This is gonna be a fun few years. _Kai took his duffel bag and walked away walking to the exit not exactly making it though as he was caught in a hug from behind.

"Kai my boy welcome home!" an old voice yelled as an old lady with grey hair tied back dressed in a pink shirt and black trousers, taking Kai by surprise he jumped slightly as he struggled from her grasp starting to lose some air flow.

"Grandma cant breathe let go!" he struggled wriggling.

"No i haven't seen you in years welcome home!" she carried on grinning like a cat before finally letting go "what no love for dead old grandma?" she asked putting on a dull old ladies voice winking as Kai hugged her back.

"Hi grandma." Kai smiled hugging his gran before the two left. Kai's Grandma led him over to a black car inside a teen the same age as Kai looked out at him.

"Hi Yusei." Kai waved looking back at the teen in the car looking at the kid he noticed he was wearing the school uniform and had white headphones firmly glued into his ears black hair over one eye and the headphones he nodded acknowledging his existence not saying a word, until kai's gran pulled the headphones out of his ears.

"Yusei say hello to your cousin!" she demanded, Yusei turning his head to kai sighed heavily.

"Hi cousin welcome back after six years you got taller." he said putting on a fake smile saying his entire sentence in a dead pan tone of voice.

"ok Kai in the car." Grandma shoved Kai into the back seat with Yusei before walking around the other side herself taking her seat driving off like a mad woman somehow still following traffic laws.

"Grandma hasn't changed then." Kai yelled trying not to fall out of the car just getting a nod from Yusei somehow staying completely still and a massive grin from Grandma.

* * *

Grandma's Apartment complex.

* * *

After the hell ride the car stopped in the car park of the family owned building The Ishida Apartment Complex. Kai's dad and uncle both run building complex's across most of the world, both of them great at what they do. It does mean the two are abroad a lot looking after the company but Kai's mom isnt gone much until recently that is.

"welcome home Kai." Yusei said getting out the car taking some keys and going up the stairs.

"Ah Kai here." Grandma called out tossing a set of keys over to Kai "the apartment rooms arent the biggest so there was a spare one free and now its yours room 217, have fun im tired." she said locking the car once kai took his things going to one of the ground level rooms "oh one rule no girls" she said grinning before taking her leave, Kai stood there chuckling.

"Gran's not changed then." he smiled talking to himself going to his room.

* * *

Room 217

* * *

Kai took his room at the back of the complex she was right about not too big it was about right for one person bedroom, shower living room/kitchen a decent tv but right now Kai was tired only one room was needed. Kai found his way to his room rather bland it was actually white walled with a few cans of paint guessing gran left them there for a little personal touches for his room another time probably.

He looked over to the bed white duvet,white pillows and white mattress good enough. Before he collapsed onto the bed he noticed the school uniform at the bottom of the bed green jacket,trousers,tie and a white button up shirt he moved it off the bed onto the floor _new school in the morning lucky its a new term starting it'd be a real pain if he had to show up mid way into term but thats tomorrow for now bed and hopefully no blue box room _he sighed to himself as he collapsed.

* * *

next day

* * *

Kai was walking to his new school yawning loudly Yusei apparently set off earlier the school seemed nice and well average, nothing special he took in a deep breath as he walked forward a little further he heard someone from an alley nearby scream, he wasn't sure why he felt he needed to go see what was happening no one else did not many people would he wouldn't usually.

He looked down the alley seeing a thug your genuine all round sterotype thug piercing, shades, hoodie and a pocket knife he had his hand out towards a girl in the girls uniform.

"look girl i dont want to hurt you just give me your wallet and we can both walk away from this." he said he seems to have done this before. He noticed Kai stood at the other end of the alley "hey kid walk away and tell no-one or you're gonna lose your wallet too." he said smug thinking he's gonna walk away with a profit.

"how about we do that the other way around you walk away and you can leave with your teeth and a gallon of blood not being on the floor." Kai said calm throwing his backpack to the side of the alley poising himself to fight only being met with the thug laughing.

"ha you're funny kid what you like this girl or something? What would you do if i cut her a little?" he asked grinning pointing his knife at the school girl.

"Then I'd break your arm." he said smiling at his glaring at him.

"Ha ok then bring it." he grinned slashing his blade across the girls arm going through her school clothes leaving a bleeding red line across her upper arm "break my fuckin' arm then punk." he said running towards him plunging his arm forward towards Kai.

Kai dodged to the side of the blade before grabbing his arm smirking Kai brought his fist back before sending his fist into the thug's elbow then tripping his feet from under him the thug sent crashing to the floor holding his elbow in pain no broken bones just very, very painful before sending his fist into the thug's gut "now you want your teeth?" Kai asked looking down at the thug as he nodded groaning "do you have anything of hers?" he asked looking over at the girl looking back watching him shake his head "he telling the truth?" he asked looking over to the girl.

"He...he has my phone." she said timidly watching the entire fight happen.

"really" Kai asked going into the thug's pocket taking out a yellow phone "doesn't seem your color does it?" he asked sarcastically walking over to the girl being able to look at her a bit better she had light ginger hair, green eyes, fair skin and of course the school uniform. Kai held out her phone for her "Hi I'm Kai." he said acting like the thug never happened.

"Um... hi I'm um Yoshi." she stammered understandable i suppose nearly mugged then watching the thug that tried it nearly getting his arm broken.

"So bye." Kai said before taking his bag back and walking away to school.

* * *

Class.

* * *

Kai waited outside the room as his teacher had told him to until he called him in "please class welcome Kai Ishida." the gruff voice of the teacher beckoned to give Kai his cue as he walked in looking around the class trying to find the empty seats that he'll probably get "I'm , Dojima if you want dont really care wich. Care to introduce your self to the class Kai?" the teacher asked slouching back he wore a white button up shirt under a brown waistcoat and brown trousers he had a 5'0 clock shadow and black slightly spiked hair.

"I'm Kai Ishida i hope to get to know you all." he said bowing it was polite but to honest he didn't care if he got to know them or not.

"ok then there's a seat next to Miss. Amagi" he said looking at his phone quickly looking at back at Kai he noticed him looking at the empty seats not knowing who Miss. Amaji was "Back of the room second from the right." he said pointing in her vauge direction Kai's eyes widening when he saw Miss. Yoshi Amagi he walked over taking his seat and the regular first day back speeches began.

* * *

End of the school day.

* * *

as the end day bell went Dojima opened his eyes apparently sleeping in the lesson he was teaching Kai wasn't sure if he'd be a good teacher but at least he was laid back and friendly "Ok day's over feel free to go do whatever you want." he yawned going back to sleep Kai taking his leave hearing a voice call for him from where he was sat turning to see Yoshi waving for him not seeming too timid anymore walking over to him.

"I never said thank you. For earlier." she said biting her lip.

"Oh no worry." he answered scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Yoshi." A voice from behind Kai called out catching both their attention seeing a 2 kids their age a guy and a girl the guy had shirt spiky red hair, blue eyes and black rimmed glasses.

The girl on the other hand had long blue hair with a fringe over one eye, blue eyes and pale skin.

"hey Sy, hey Hika." Yoshi smiled at the two the girl looking a little worried.

"Yoshi whats that cut on your arm?" she asked pointingboth Kai and Yoshi remembering that the thug did cut her arm before charging at Kai.

"oh... um" Yoshi tried to think of an something that wasn't i got mugged it would make them worry more "i dont really know it'll be a nail or something it'll be fine don't worry about it Hika. This is Kai by the way."she lied before introducing Kai who waved.

The pair shrugged as the guy piped up "Hi Kai. So you hear about the midnight channel?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/n-so chapter 2 yay sorry for the wait i've had some internet "issues" *cough* Virgin Media Suck *cough* so I'm currently doing this with a trains wifi so it's not too long.. hope you enjoy same as before things are subject to change still not sure when but i want to change something still not sure what, drop a review if you like support the fic and whatever is usually on these.

Disclaimer-I dont own the persona franchise in anyway shape or form except the characters i made up.

* * *

" hear about the Midnight Channel?" Syrus asked passing over the wound on Yoshi's arm writing it off as human error.

"Midnight Channel i remember that some thing about soul mates and a show on TV something like that?" Yoshi said trying to remember what that channel was.

"well yeah, apparently if you look at a TV at midnight when it rains you'll see your soul-mate on the screen. Some of the students in my class were on about it apparently one kid's soul mate is our math's teacher . Sounds dumb huh?" He carried on laughing slightly at the end.

"Well if he knows that his soul-mate is her doesn't that mean that he saw something?" Hika asked noticing that detail in his explanation.

"Oh yeah didn't think of that so is anyone gonna try it out then?" Sy asked leaning against a wall in the hall watching every other student leave.

"it sounds stupid but why not? Hey um... sorry i've forgot your name but wanna walk home with us?" Hika asked getting ready to walk home being polite.

"Why not. Kai by the way Kai Ishida." he nodded holding his hand out to her she gladly taking it.

"Hikari Narumi glad to meet you." she said politely.

"and I'm Syrus, Syrus Mishida." he waved waiting to go.

"Thanks. So can we go?" Kai asked gesturing down the hall everyone setting off.

* * *

High Street.

* * *

On the walk home Kai didn't really pay much attention to the conversations between the already rather close group of friends stuff about the midnight channel plans for the weekend what's happened in the week for them basic banter between friends.

"So Kai any plans for the weekend?" Yoshi asked him taking Kai a little of guard he didn't expect to you know be asked a question.

"Just moved so um... no." he said a little half arsed to be honest he was tired hopefully they wouldn't mind.

"So you want to come out with us then?" Sy asked smiling.

_Hate talking with people who are energetic when I'm tired makes me feel more tired oh well smile and be polite. _"Yeah sure why not thanks." he replied smiling scratching the back of his head.

"So you gonna try out the midnight channel?" Sy asked still keeping it a topic.

"look at a tv at midnight when it's raining yeah?"

"Yeah"

"you're missing something. It's not supposed to rain for another week." Kai said smirking wondering when someone would notice.

"say what?" Sy asked seemed he was excited to try out the story.

"Yeah it's a mini heatwave till next week you know?" he carried on.

"well that's a bit of a downer still better than me feeling an idiot staring at a blank screen at midnight huh." he grinned still energetic as he was before.

_I can't deal with him when I'm tired I'm gonna remember that or I'm gonna probably kill him._

"So Kai where do you live?" Sy asked clapping his hands not sure why show he had an idea or something.

"Ishida apartments." he said smiling pointing at the building about a block or two away now.

"Wow that's a coincidence so do Me and Yoshi." he said turning around to look where kai was pointing god knows why its not exactly like he'd forget the building he lives in.

"What about you um... Hika?" Kai asked turning to her she'd been rather quiet so far may as well engage in some conversation at least.

"Oh um one of the other Ishida building a few more streets away." she said rather timidly looking over in the building she lives in direction.

_Just gonna wait till one of them asks if I'm that Ishida_...

"So i just remembered isn't your surname Ishida are you one of those Ishidas?" Yoshi asked scratching his eye

_Ding,Ding,Ding 10 points to her. _his inner rather cynical inner monologue carried on as Kai nodded keeping that smile.

"Wow that has to be cool."_  
_

"not really my dad and uncle run the business not me." he said bluntly he did mean it even if he did run the business its running apartments and hotels doesn't even sound too fun.

"Oh well mind if i ask why you moved here?" Yoshi asked honest question really

"Oh my parents are working abroad so I'm staying here with my Gran kind of."

"Kind of?" Sy asked it did sound sorta weird now he heard himself say it.

"Oh you do know those rooms aren't the biggest so me,my gran and my cousin have separate rooms." he said smiling having that sentence make a lot more sense.

"Now i get it it's the same for me and Yoshi too, rent is pretty good for 2 smaller ones than 1 big one." Syrus carried on cheery as ever.

The apartment complex that the 3 lived in was close now and Hika had to turn off onto another set of streets to get to hers as she split of from the group with a quick bye.

The remaining 3 arrived at the apartment complex as they all left for their separate apartment for the night.

* * *

Kais Apartment. 11:57.

* * *

Kai wandered around in the dark looking for a midnight snack eventually stumbling to the fridge finding nothing but a can of pop.

"oh yeah just moved no food." he sighed to himself as he looked around the dark living room it was a decent size and the tv was pretty good too. as the clock hit 11:59 a massive amount of rain began from seemingly nowhere "well that's the closest I'm gonna ever get to god telling me to do something." he said in the dark taking the drink and sitting in front of the TV the clock striking midnight.

The screen became blurry as he could make out the shape of a person in the school uniform and a strange blur of a ginger color "My god I'm insane aren't I?" he spoke to himself as he moved behind the tv unplugging it the screen still keeping that image "yep I'm insane" he tapped the screen to really make sure i wasn't broken and as his hand touched the screen a large red dragonic claw reached out of the TV grabbing his hand and tried dragging him in, Kai struggled against it but eventually being pulled in...


End file.
